Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to NNA-DNA adducts as biomarkers and methods and compositions for monitoring and detecting these NNA-DNA adducts.
Related Art
A major challenge in biomonitoring and prevention of thirdhand smoke is the identification of unique biomarkers from the biological response to thirdhand smoke (THS) exposure, particularly of those from nicotine, the major compound found in thirdhand smoke. There has previously been no success in identification of unique or specific biomarkers (such as toxican metabolites and reaction products) for assessing thirdhand smoke exposure. This is a novel field and market and no similar products or markers for detection exist.